Late Night Call
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Spike calls Natalie after the events of 'Blue On Blue'. I'm rating this T because I don't want it to be too low, but it's probably too high.


Hey everybody. I know this isn't the greatest, but I wanted to get it out there. I wrote most of it one night, and now I'm trying to finish it, so I'm not real happy with the ending. If I can get something done, instead of having to go back, it seems to be a bit better. As always, check out my profile for story ideas. Also, if somebody can tell me if I'm rating things too high, please tell me, I don't want to make it too low, so I'll put T. Thanks for reading.

Spike had just got home and plopped down on the couch when his phone started ringing. Tiredly pulling it out of his pocket, he became alarmed when he saw it was from Natalie. ''What's wrong, are you okay?''

''So it's still not me, right?'' Natalie asked, lightly. ''Hi.''

Spike let out a ragged breath, relieved. ''Hi.''

''I figured I would give you time to eat and get home before I called. I didn't interupt anything did I?''

''No, I just got home. Are you sure you're alright? Your voice sounds a little off.''

''Yeah, I'm in bed, under the blankets and under the pillow. I trying not to wake up Sam, he has really good hearing, and I told him I was going to sleep.''

''Why aren't you? Asleep, I mean.''

''I wanted to make sure you were okay after today.''

''Hey, how was your dinner? Sam said he was going to cook.''

''That was a nice way to change subjects. Very smooth - subtle, too. Umm, dinner was okay. I mean, the bread was burnt and the rest of the meal was undercooked, but not bad. Believe me, if it was me in the kitchen, Sam and I would be at the hospital right now.''

''I never thought I would hear myself say this, but I'm glad Sam was cooking.''

''So, why is it you? Whenever we went out, you were always joking around, you wouldn't really say much about serious topics. I figured it might be easier to talk over the phone than in person. Please, Spike.''

Spike sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to tell her - didn't want to tell anybody really; a picture of her face came into mind, and he always did have trouble not getting lost in her eyes. He started talking before he even realized it. ''Did Sam ever tell you about, about Lew?''

''Yeah, he did. I remember him saying the two of you were like brothers.''

''When Lew was on the mine, he said some things. That morning, we had just came back from Jamaica. While we were there, we ran into a girl I went to high school with, Bridget, and we hanged out. I was suppose to call her when I got back. Before Lew stepped off the mine, one of the things he said was to call her, to take her out on a date. It was a while after ... so I took her on a date, but we both knew it wasn't going to work. I mean, I haven't talked to her since, but -''

''But, you feel by going out with me instead of her, you're defying Lew's last wish.''

''Yeah. That kinda sums it up.''

''Spike, listen. He was your brother, right? The only reason he said Bridget was because he thought that was who you wanted to be with. If he was here, from what I heard, he wouldn't care if you were with Bridget, or me, or some Italian woman your mother set you up with ... or an Eskimo woman with a sleddog named Babycakes. He wouldn't care who the girl was, as long as she made you happy.''

''I get that, and I know it's weird, but - ''

''It's not weird, it's understandable.''

''You, didn't answer me before, how are you?''

''I'm alright, I'm sorry about bringing you into this whole mess.''

''It's fine, I'm glad you're okay.''

''You're an amazing guy, Spike.''

''Just amazing, huh? Not super-duper or spectacular?''

''I think those words are considered understatements where you're concerned.''

''You're pretty amazing, yourself.''

''Spike, I know you're not ready for a relationship right now, but call me when you are?''

''Yeah, definitey.''

''Still friends, til then?''

''Friends.''

''How about this time, I joke around. See if I end this call on a happy note?''

''Depends, what you got?''

''Well, when Sam was eight ...''


End file.
